orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Lesbian Request Denied
"Lesbian Request Denied" is the third episode of Season One, and the third overall episode of Orange is the New Black. Synopsis An inmate named "Crazy Eyes" has her sights set on Piper and makes her intentions apparent. Piper seeks advice on how to let Crazy Eyes down gently but finds that blunt honesty might be the only way. Meanwhile, we get to know a lot more about transgender inmate Sophia Burset. Plot Piper's best friend Polly takes more authority over the soap-making business. Piper deals with romantic advances from Crazy Eyes. After Crazy Eyes submits a request to bunk with Piper, Piper firmly rejects her advances. After Piper moves into Miss Claudette's cube, Crazy Eyes urinates on the floor of their space. Piper's relationship with Alex is very hostile. In flashbacks, Sophia, her wife, and her child struggle to adjust to Sophia's gender transition. Sophia commits credit card fraud to finance gender reassignment surgery. In the present, the prison reduces Sophia's dose of exogenous estrogen in response to budget cuts. She asks her wife to smuggle pills into the prison; her wife flatly refuses, asking her "How fucking selfish can you be?" Needs to be restructured. Present Flashbacks Note: Flashbacks are arranged in chronological order, not the order in which they occur on the show. Memorable Quotes Gallery S1E2-1.jpg Trivia * This is the first episode Jodie Foster directs. Foster also directs "Looks Blue, Tastes Red". * Laverne Cox has a twin brother, musician M. Lamar, who appears in a flashback as the pre-gender-transition version of her character, Sophia. Cast Main Cast *Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman *Laura Prepon as Alex Vause *Michael Harney as Sam Healy *Michelle Hurst as Miss Claudette *Kate Mulgrew as Galina "Red" Reznikov *Jason Biggs as Larry Bloom Guest Stars *Uzo Aduba as Crazy Eyes *Danielle Brooks as Taystee *Laverne Cox as Sophia Burset *Maria Dizzia as Polly Harper *Joel Marsh Garland as Scott O'Neill *Natasha Lyonne as Nicky Nichols *Arden Myrin as Dr. Brooks *Michael Rainey, Jr. as Michael *Deborah Rush as Carol Chapman *Morgan Spector as Patrick *Tanya Wright as Crystal Special Guest Stars *Pablo Schreiber as George Mendez Co-Stars *Robbie Carmichael as Sales Clerk *James B. Carrington as CO Officer *Michael Chernus as Cal Chapman *Catherine Curtin as Wanda Bell *Lea DeLaria as Big Boo *Cassidy Durrell as Bartender *Annie Golden as Norma *Laura Gomez as Blanca Flores *Vicky Jeudy as Janae Watson *Christian Keiber as NYPD *M. Lamar as Sophia PD *Matt McGorry as J. Bennett *Emma Myles as Leanne *Lin Tucci as Anita DeMarco *Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz *Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz *Alysia Reiner as Fig *Barbara Rosenblat as Miss Rosa *Kaipo Schwab as Igme Dimaguiba *Yael Stone as Lorna Morello *Harold Surratt as J. Thompson *Tamara Torres as Weeping Woman *Samira Wiley as Poussey Crew *Vincent Accardi - Construction Coordinator *Michal Bigger - Department Head Make-up *Tim Boettcher - Editor *Mark A. Burley - Consulting Producer *Will Camacho - On Set Dresser *Oliver Cary - A Camera Operator *John Chamberlin - Re-Recording Mixer *Doug Coleman - Special Effects Coordinator *Seth Copans - Script Supervisor *Jen Cox - Production Accountant *Vanja Černjul - Director of Photography *Angel De Angelis - Department Head Hairstylist *Mandy Demeskey - On Set Dresser *Scott Doherty - Music *Adam Donnelly - Production Coordinator *Jennifer Euston - Casting Director *Ray Fisher - Leadman *Jodie Foster - Director *Bruce Gilbert - Music Supervisor *Jason Graham - Second Assistant Director *Arturo Guzman - Post Production Supervisor *Barbara Hause - Wardrobe Supervisor *Sian Heder - Writer, Staff Writer *Tara Herrmann - Co-Producer *Sara Hess - Co-Executive Producer *Chryss Hionis - Set Decorator *Petr Hlinomaz - B Camera Operator *Maarten Hofmeijer - Music Editor *Jordan Jacobs - Art Director *Brandon Jay - Music *Nick Jones - Staff Writer *Karen M. Kane - First Assistant Director *Piper Kerman - Executive Consultant *John Kincade - Sound Supervisor *Jenji Kohan - Executive Producer *Victoria Lang - Assistant Editor *Penny Laughman - Set Costumer *Gary Lennon - Supervising Producer *Matt Lilley - Music Clearance *Bryan Mathison - Set Costumer *Lauren Morelli - Staff Writer *Emer O'Callaghan - Casting Assistant *John Oates - Gaffer *Chris Philp - Re-Recording Mixer *Lauri Pitkus - Location Manager *David Price - Unit Production Manager *Marco Ramirez - Executive Story Editor *Jennifer Rogien - Costume Designer *Dennis Salomone, Sr. - Transportation Captain *Gwendolyn Sanford - Music *Matthew Selkirk - Digital Imaging Technician *Michael Shaw - Production Designer *Chris Skutch - Key Grip *Jonathan Talbert - Co-Producer *Neri Kyle Tannenbaum - Producer *Michael Trim - Co-Executive Producer *Lisa I. Vinnecour - Co-Executive Producer *Hartley Voss - Script Coordinator *Rachael Weinzimer - Property Master *Joseph White - Sound Mixer *Michael Wise - Post Production Coordinator *Sarah Zeitlin - Assistant Editor Category:Season 1 Episodes